Sa mort
by Jujulapetoch
Summary: Allen, Lenalee et Lavi sont en mission et doivent récupérer un fragment d'Innocence. Mais après la bataille, le plus jeune des exorcistes est introuvable...


**Sa mort**

- ALLEN !

- ALLEN-KUN ! OÙ ES-TU ?

Lavi et Lenalee appelaient désespérément leur ami depuis une demi-heure, sans succès.

La bataille avait été rude : six akumas niveau trois, un niveau quatre. A cette tâche ardue s'était ajoutés le Noah Tyki Mikk et la Noah Road Kamelott.

Tout ça pour une Innocence.

Allen, Lenalee et Lavi avaient vaincu six des sept akumas niveau trois sans trop subir de dommages, puis les deux Noah étaient apparus.

Lavi avait combattu Tyki Mikk pendant que Lenalee faisait face à Road. Pendant ce temps, Allen était occupé à rechercher le septième akuma qui semblait s'être évaporé dans les airs.

Ils s'étaient séparés.

Après un combat acharné, les deux noah s'étaient finalement retirés, trop affaiblis pour gagner un combat que le Comte Millénaire n'avait pas prévu.

Lenalee et Lavi avaient subi de nombreuses blessures, mais aucune de celles-ci n'était très importante.

Lavi s'était alors tourné vers la jeune fille pour lui demander où était passé leur ami.

Juste quand il disait ces mots, ils avaient entendu un cri suivi d'une formidable explosion venant de quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Depuis, ils cherchaient leur ami, s'inquiétant chaque minute un peu plus. Un trouveur envoyé par la Congrégation pour récupérer l'Innocence les aidait dans leur recherche.

Et l'heure avançait.

Et Allen était introuvable.

Pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude à Lenalee, l'exorciste aux cheveux roux s'efforçait de conserver son calme : après tout, il devait bien être quelque part, on ne s'évanouit pas comme ça dans la nature sans laisser de trace, mais plus les minutes avançaient, plus le nœud dans son ventre se serrait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Lenalee, elle, était persuadée que son ami était quelque part, tout près d'eux, peut-être blessé mais en vie. D'ailleurs, Lavi avait l'air assez serein donc…

- Regardez, là ! S'exclama soudain le trouveur en pointant son index vers le sol.

Lavi se pencha et ramassa l'objet que désignait le trouveur : c'était un gant.

- Lavi ! C'est le gant d'Allen-kun ! Il ne doit plus être loin maintenant !

Le futur bookman soupira de soulagement : ils avaient une piste.

Ils reprirent leurs recherches, plus confiants.

Arrivés à l'endroit où l'explosion semblait avoir eu lieu, ils décidèrent de se séparer pour inspecter les gravas.

Lenalee errait entre les débris qui jonchait le sol, ses yeux en inspectaient les moindres recoins.

Elle avisa un immense bloc de pierre. Elle s'en approcha. Posant ses yeux au sol, elle remarqua soudain une flaque de liquide pourpre.

Du sang.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son corps se raidit, s'obstinant à demeurer immobile.

Enfin, elle se résolut à faire le tour du bloc de pierre, le cœur battant.

Et elle le vit.

Il était assis dans l'ombre, adossé à la pierre, drapé de sa cape immaculée. Sa tête était baissée mais Lenalee ne voyait pas ses yeux, cachés par le masque en argent. Il ne bougeait pas.

- Lavi-kun ! Il est là !

L'exorciste aux cheveux roux et le trouveur accoururent.

Les deux exorcistes s'accroupirent près de leur ami.

Lavi prit son pouls.

- Son pouls est un peu faible mais il est là.

- Allen-kun ? Tu nous entends ?

La jeune fille le secoua légèrement. N'obtenant pas de réaction, elle entreprit de soulever doucement le masque couvrant les yeux de son ami.

Ceux-ci étaient clos.

- Allen ? Alleeeen ! … Moyashi ?

Les sourcils du jeune exorciste se froncèrent, puis ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, révélant deux perles argentées.

- La…vi ? fit-il d'une voix éteinte

- En personne et, si je puis me permettre, tu as une mine affreuse.

- Les Noah ?

- Partis, mais on s'est occupé des Akumas. Et ton akuma ?

- Il a évolué.

- Tu veux dire… Un niveau quatre ? s'écria Lenalee stupéfaite

- Oui…

- Et tu l'as battu ?!

- …

- Tout seul ?!

- …

- C'est impossible petit moyashi, on t'a forcément aidé, plaisanta l'apprenti bookman en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami

Allen gémit.

- Allen, ça ne va pas ? demanda aussitôt Lenalee alarmée

Et soudain, elle se souvint de ce qui l'avait amenée à trouver le jeune homme derrière le rocher.

Le sang.

Elle posa immédiatement ses yeux au sol et vit qu'Allen reposait dans une surface luisante et rouge.

- Lavi…

Alerté par la voix tremblante de son amie, le jeune homme la dévisagea avant de suivre son regard.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et releva la tête comme s'il attendait qu'Allen lui donne une explication.

Réagissant enfin, il empoigna brusquement la cape blanche, mais son ami arrêta son geste.

La poigne faible du jeune homme n'arrêta pourtant pas Lavi qui souleva le tissu blanc.

Les yeux des deux exorcistes s'agrandirent d'horreur.

Le corps d'Allen était enveloppé de plusieurs bandelettes de son Innocence d'où suintaient de longues traînées de sang. Son bras gauche formait un angle anormal, preuve que les os étaient brisés.

Et il y avait cette énorme tâche rougeâtre qui s'étendait chaque minute un peu plus sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement du cœur.

- Allen…

- Ce n'est pas… très joli hein ? fit le jeune homme en essayant vainement de sourire

- Lavi, il faut… il faut l'allonger.

L'exorciste aux cheveux roux ôta rapidement sa veste, la plia et la posa par terre. La jeune fille et lui saisirent ensuite doucement les épaules du blessé et le firent pivoter très doucement.

Allen ne put retenir un autre gémissement quand ils le firent s'allonger. Sa tête reposait à présent sur la veste de son ami.

- Appelez Komui et dites-lui d'envoyer quelqu'un, fit Lavi à l'adresse du trouveur resté en retrait, tout de suite !

Le trouveur fit un signe de tête entendu avant de s'éloigner.

Encore un appel inutile : dès qu'il avait vu les blessures du garçon, il avait su qu'il était fichu.

- Allen, il faut que tu continues d'activer ton innocence jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un médecin de l'Ordre, tu pourras tenir ?

- Tu as appelé un médecin ? murmura le blessé

Les yeux de Lenalee s'embuèrent de larmes :

- Evidemment, tu as vu dans quel état tu t'es mis ? Espèce d'idiot !

- Lenalee, il faut qu'on arrête le sang…

La jeune fille déchira un bout de sa cape et le remit à Lavi. Celui-ci le prit et l'approcha de la poitrine d'Allen :

- Je vais essayer de comprimer la blessure et d'arrêter le saignement, ça risque de faire mal.

Son ami acquiesça.

Il posa le bout de tissu sur la blessure, prit une profonde inspiration, et appuya fortement tandis que Lenalee appuyait sur les épaules du blessé pour le tenir tranquille.

Allen poussa un cri de douleur.

- Ca va aller, ça va aller…

Lenalee essayait plus de s'en persuader elle-même que d'en persuader Allen.

Le trouveur revint à cet instant. Restant immobile et silencieux devant la scène qui se présentait sous ses yeux, il prit enfin la parole :

- Le Grand Intendant envoie quelqu'un immédiatement.

- Immédiatement ? Il sera là quand ?

- La personne la plus proche est à une heure de route.

- Une heure ?! On n'a pas une heure ! Si ça continue comme ça Allen va… Vous lui avez dit dans quel état il était ?

- Oui mais il ne peut pas…

- Alors retournez-y !

- Mais…

- Vous avez ente…

- … Lavi…

Lavi fut coupé par la voix de son ami.

- Ce n'est pas grave…

- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Tu te vides de ton sang !

- Mais… c'est inutile.

- Q…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Lenalee

Allen releva péniblement la tête pour s'adresser au trouveur :

- Vous savez n'est-ce pas, que c'est inutile.

Son interlocuteur demeura silencieux.

- Vous l'avez su dès le début, lorsque vous avez… vu mes blessures… Vous savez que je suis condamné.

- Qu… quoi ? balbutia Lavi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Dites-leur ! Dites-leur que je… vais mourir !

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! s'exclama Lenalee, c'est faux ! Tu entends ? C'est faux ! Tu ne vas pas mourir, tu vas… Allen ?

Le jeune homme semblait soudain s'être déconnecté de la réalité. Ses yeux étaient fixes et écarquillés. Il eut un hoquet et porta la main droite à la bouche.

- Allen ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lavi alerté

- Re… relevez-…moi.

Ses amis s'exécutèrent avec des gestes très doux, la main de Lavi comprimant toujours la blessure.

Il était à présent en position assise, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Son souffle avait accéléré, il peinait à respirer.

Lenalee jeta un regard anxieux à Lavi avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme.

Devant les yeux horrifiés de ses deux amis, un filet de sang coula de sa bouche entrouverte. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

- Hé, ho ! Allen !

- Ca… va, ça va…

Ils le rallongèrent sans un mot et Lenalee essuya sa bouche.

Allen savait que ses amis étaient inquiets, qu'ils avaient peur. Il ne savait pas comment les rassurer, les… consoler.

Allongé comme il l'était, il pouvait voir le ciel, sans doute pour la dernière fois d'ailleurs. Il avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir assez profité de cette vision.

- Il fait… beau.

- Ne parle pas Allen, tu vas t'épuiser pour rien…

- Kanda doit sûrement… s'entraîner… dehors…

Sa voix était entrecoupée, preuve de l'effort qui faisait pour dire quelques mots.

- Oui, tu sais comment est Yû…

Allen fit pivoter sa tête et regarda Lenalee.

- Tu… pleures ? Pourquoi ?

- Idiot, c'est à cause de toi…

- Je suis… désolé…

- Nii-san va encore devoir te soigner, c'est bien fait pour toi.

- A la Congrégation ?

Il tourna à nouveau sa tête vers le ciel.

- C'était vraiment… bien… là-bas…

Lavi fronça les sourcils :

- C'était ?

- J'aurais bien… aimé revoir… tout le monde… une dernière fois…

- Arrête de parler comme si tu allais mourir !

Allen plongea son regard argenté dans le sien. Lavi pouvait y lire beaucoup de douceur, de calme, peut-être un peu de regret…

Il allait mourir. Evidemment.

Et il le savait très bien.

Allen vit que Lavi avait compris et plongea cette fois ses yeux dans ceux de Lenalee.

- Allen-kun, il faut te battre…

Le ciel.

Si bleu.

On dit que lorsqu'on est sur le point de mourir, on voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Et bien c'est faux.

Allen pensait juste à ses amis, à Mana.

Mana…

Il espérait qu'il y avait une vie après la mort.

Non.

Il en était convaincu.

Il allait sûrement retrouver Mana, quelque-part, plus haut.

Lenalee et Lavi virent leur ami sourire.

Allen n'avait plus vraiment mal maintenant. Juste froid.

Il sentait la vie déserter son corps, en abandonner les moindres recoins.

Pourtant il se sentait bien.

Les deux exorcistes remarquèrent qu'Allen avait à présent les yeux mi-clos.

- Hé ! Petit moyashi !

Lavi le secoua légèrement.

- Oui… ?

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Tu m'as fait peur.

Il sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux, allait-il pleurer à cause d'Allen ? Lui ? Un bookman ?!

Bien sûr que oui.

Allen se mit soudain à fredonner. C'était la chanson du quatorzième.

Lavi releva la tête pour voir comment allait Lenalee.

Des larmes roulaient le long des joues de la jeune fille qui serrait la main de son compagnon mourant :

- S'il te plaît, Allen, ne meurt pas…

Allen cessa sa chanson.

Il avait vraiment froid à présent.

- Lena…lee, Lavi…

Sa voix était faible, obligeant les deux exorcistes à se rapprocher et à se pencher sur lui.

- Ne… soyez pas… trop tristes.

- Allen, ne fait pas ça…

- Grâce à… vous j'ai… trouvé… une maison, une… famille…

- Ta famille ne veut pas que tu meures Allen, sanglota Lenalee en serrant plus fort la main glacée du garçon

Lavi prit son pouls : il ralentissait.

- Ecoute-moi petit moyashi, fit-il d'une voix tremblante, le médecin ne va pas tarder à arriver, donne-lui juste un petit quart-d'heure, un petit quart-d'heure c'est d'accord ?

- Un quart… d'heure ?

- Oui, et après tu pourras t'en vanter auprès de Yû, il va sûrement en être bouche-bée.

- Ca… m'éton…nerait…

- En tout cas il serait sûrement fier de savoir que tu as survécu grâce à son nom. Bon, il te raillerait souvent dessus mais…

- La… vi ?

- Oui ?

- Lena…lee ?

Ils se penchèrent un peu plus.

- Merci…

Lenalee et Lavi restèrent penchés, attendant la raison de ce remerciement.

Elle ne venait pas.

Ils se relevèrent.

Le goût salé des larmes envahirent leur bouche.

Le trouveur baissa sa capuche.

Allen Walker était mort, le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
